


Puppy Dog Eyes

by RainRomanoff



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x02, But it could totally be canon, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Season 3, Season 3 Spoilers, he can have the urge to cuddle/be petted, i mean if he has the urge to chase after balls, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: As it turns out, the urge to chase after balls isn't the only side affect of turning into a werewolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short little Drabble inspired by the latest Librarians episode.

It's shortly after his second cup of his wolfsbane tea when Ezekiel gets the sudden and inexplicable urge to cuddle. Or for someone to run their hands through his hair. Either one would do. Jake is the only other person in the Annex, the others catching up on some much needed rest (or "alone time" in Flynn and Colonel Baird's case).

Ezekiel casually strides over to where Jake sits and plops down on the seat next to him. Jake only glances at him as he sits before returning to the book he was reading. Feeling a little disappointed, Ezekiel scoots closer to Jake and bumps their shoulders together. To both of their surprise, Ezekiel whines. Like actually, quite literally whines.

"Uh, are you alright?" Jake questions as he looks him over in concern.

"I, uh, yeah." Ezekiel clears his throat and sits up a little straighter. "I just- you know what, never mind. It was stupid."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Jake bumps their shoulders together in reassurance. Ezekiel nods and looks down at his hands.

"I, uh, want you to play with my hair." Jake raises an eyebrow at him.

"Are you serious?" Ezekiel nods, looking down at his hands again.

"Sorry, it's stupid. I don't know what came over me." Ezekiel stands and begins to turn away, but Jake stops him with a hand on his wrist.

"No, no. Sorry. It's not stupid. Do you think this could be a side effect of that werewolf bite?" Ezekiel frowns and scrunches his eyebrows together in thought.

"I guess so." Ezekiel shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. Ezekiel looks at him again with what he can only describe as puppy dog eyes and asks "So will you do it?"

Jake nods after a moment; Ezekiel's puppy dog eyes making it impossible to refuse. Jake hesitantly lifts his hand and begins running his fingers through Ezekiel's hair. Ezekiel's eyes flutter shut as he leans into Jake's touch, humming in appreciation. Ezekiel can only describe the sensation of Jake's fingers in his hair as heavenly. He looks so calm and relaxed that Jake can't help but smile. He's so, dare he say it, cute.

Ezekiel moves closer, their thighs touching now, and buries his face in Jake's neck. Somehow, Jake can't bring himself to mind. He just keeps running a hand through Ezekiel's hair, his heart melting just a little bit more with each passing second. After a while, Ezekiel falls asleep nuzzled against Jake's neck with Jake following soon after. When Cassandra finds them, to remind Ezekiel to drink another cup of the wolfsbane tea, Jake's fingers are still tangled in Ezekiel's hair. She wakes them, but not before discreetly taking a picture of the both of them. Who knows, she thinks, it may come in handy one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
